


At The Party

by 80slillis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Zayn, One Night Stands, Party, Smut, Younger Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80slillis/pseuds/80slillis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn are very bored at a XV party,and a bathroom stall proves to be a very good place to have some perfect fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Party

Liam is bored as fuck.Bored as fuck.He's watching all the people dance in the middle of the salon.There's a guy on stilts who has a suit with lights on,and the women have colorful balloons and glasses.

They're dancing to an old song which Liam doesn't like much.His parents are dancing like ridiculous.  
So Liam just taps his fingers on the table and sighs with frustration.Then he looks at the clock.

9:35 pm.He sighs again.His parents leave parties at about 5 in the morning and Liam wasn't looking forward to the rest of the night.

He didn't know the birthday girl,he just knew that his parents and the parents of the girl were really close friends.

He taps his phone,again sighing in frustration because it is discharged.He doesn't want to dance.It's sickening to watch the birthday girl dance with her boyfriend.Liam hates it when she kisses his cheeks.

Liam looks around,and his eyes fall upon a young man.He has black hair,with pink highlights perfectly combed into a quiff.His shirt matches the pink of his hair,and he has a tight suit on.His eyes are a light brown,and he has stubble perfectly adorning his face.

The man notices Liam is observing him,and he turns to Liam.Liam immediately turns away and grabs a coconut-covered marshmallow.When he looks at the man again,he is laughing and raising his champagne glass.

Liam feels awkward now,and more bored than ever,so he gets up to go to the restroom.He walks up the pearl-like staircase and opens the men's room door.He positions himself before the mirror,and grabs the sink with both his hands.He stares hard at himself.

Then he bears the door open again.Oh surprise.It's Mr. Pink Hair.He walks past Liam to the next sink,and examines his face,occasionally passing a hand through his perfect hair.

"Hey." He looks at Liam before running a soaked hand through his quiff.

"Hi." Liam responds and presses his lips tightly together.He's hoping this guy will leave soon.And the man starts walking away and just when he's about to open the door-

"Do you know Cece?" Liam didn't know why he'd asked that.Maybe because he was bored.

The man smiles and leans against the wall with his arms crossed.   
"Yeah.She's my cousin." The man responds,and Liam just loves his voice.He asks himself what he's on.

"Oh." Liam turns to face the man.He blinks when he sees the position he's in.So...provocative. "You bored?"

"Nah." The man separates his back from the wall and scratches the back of his head. "You?"

"Sort of." Liam admits.He doesn't want to seem rude to Cece's family,but he believes this man won't get offended.

"What's your name?" The man pops a sourball into his mouth and balances it between his cheeks.

"Liam.Liam Payne." Liam extends his hand to the man,and when the man takes a hold of his hand,Liam looks at the gorgeous mandala that this man has on his hand.

"Zayn." Zayn says amusedly,as if Liam was a clown.Zayn pulls away his hand from Liam's.And Zayn makes Liam stop looking at his hand.

"So...Liam,how old are you?" Zayn asks,and leans against the wall again.

"19." Liam responds,and frowns.

"Shit." Zayn chokes on his sourball. "If you'd been at least 21,I would've banged you."

"W-what?" Liam stammers.He is shocked.Did Zayn say he was going to bang him?

"You heard me." Zayn says,just a hint of humor in his voice.He plucks one of the roses that are pinned to the walls. "Don't pretend you didn't look at me like you did.You wanted me to fuck you.Still want it."

Liam hadn't thought of that,but now he actually was,and he most definitely was blushing purple right now.  
"I l-looked at y-you once." Liam stammers.

"Don't matter." Zayn snaps. "I noticed."

Liam is so blushing. "Well then,just take me." He couldn't have possibly said something more stupid.

"No,I could take you,but you couldn't take me." Zayn makes special emphasis on the second 'you'.

Liam frowns. "I can take you.I'm not a baby.Besides,how old are you?"

Zayn almost laughs at the irony of it all. "'m 23."

"I don't give a damn." Now suddenly Liam is going hysterical,he really needs Zayn to fuck him.Fast. "Just...please.Come on."

"Such a slut." Zayn smirks. "But I'm not an asshole.I won't leave you hanging there." He laughs nervously. "Get in that stall." Zayn points to the first stall and Liam quickly gets in.Zayn gets in too and closes the door.

He presses Liam against the wall,holding his waist,as Liam's Adam's apple bobs rapidly in expectation.They look at each other for a few seconds before Zayn speaks.

"You sure you want this?" Zayn whispers,and when Liam gets the scent of cigarettes and roses,he's more sure than ever.He wants this.Liam nods fiercely.

"Okay then." Zayn sighs,and kisses Liam softly.Liam's heart is racing fast as he wounds his hands around Zayn's neck.Zayn separates him gently from the wall to be able to rub his lower back.

Liam continues to open his mouth softly until he gains enough courage to flick his tongue in Zayn's mouth.Zayn actually moans when he feels Liam's tongue all over his mouth.

He starts unbuttoning Liam's red shirt,at the same time Liam starts unbuttoning his pink shirt.The kiss has escalated from marshmallow softy to hot tamal.

Zayn pulls down his own pants and boxers,making a mess of clothes on the floor.He moans when he feels Liam's clothed erection against his.

Liam grabs Zayn's length with one hand while he clumsily tries to unbutton his own pants.Zayn helps him with that.

"Liam..." Zayn moans. "Fucking christ,you're so good.Such a good boy.Good baby."

Liam is giving Zayn an awesome pleasure,but his hands are a little clumsy,and it gives Zayn time to recall that his purpose is to fuck Liam.

"Liam..." Zayn moans again. "Turn around baby.".He's panting already,and he's only been given a handjob which didn't even finish.

Liam does turn around,and Zayn almost faints at the sight.Liam has his sweaty hands pressed against the wall,his bum up in the air for Zayn to do whatever he wants to do with it.

"Fuck." Zayn curses,and he spreads Liam's cheeks,revealing Liam's pink,and wet slick hole. "Liam...Fuck."

He rubs his thumb in circles around the rim,marveling at the way Liam's hole pulsates against his finger.

Liam screams,and thank God that there's hella loud music outside.Zayn grabs a bottle of lube and pours it all over his right hand.

Liam notices that there are condoms on the floor.

"Hey,how come you have lube?Did you know this was gonna happen?" Liam asks,just to distract himself from not fingering himself.

"No,darling.I just know a dirty fuck is gonna come up.'s all." Zayn says,and Liam wants to feel angry,but Zayn pushes one slick finger in him and Liam is in paradise once more.

Zayn curls and twists his finger expertly inside of Liam,and Liam can't help but whimper helplessly.

"Shit." Zayn frowns,feeling Liam's walls closing in on his finger. "You're so fucking tight,Liam.What a princess.So so tight,baby."

Liam is panting and breathing noisily. "Fuck me.Now.I need you inside me.Now."

Under other circumstances,Zayn would've actually prepped him correctly,but now he really wanted to fuck Liam.He wanted to have him completely weak.

Liam moaned when Zayn's cock nudged his entrance.

"You okay?" Zayn asked,after hearing some groans.

"Yeah,keep going." Liam said,and Zayn almost laughed.

Zayn kept slowly moving further in until he was completely inside Liam.

"Fuck yes!" Liam screamed as his head dropped down in pleasure. "Fuck me fast,Daddy!".

When Zayn heard that last word,he completly and   
utterly lost his shit.He started ramming into Liam at a speed he didn't believe he was capable of thrusting.

"Shit,Liam!" Zayn screamed. "You're so tight,baby! I-I love it! Fucking shit!"

"Zayn! Zayn!" Liam could only scream Zayn's name,as he hit his prostate repeatedly.It was heaven.

"Shit,Li." Zayn screamed,his orgasm building up in his abdomen. "I'm gonna cum."

"M-me too." Liam panted as the pleasure began to grow hotter inside him.

"Aaah,Li!" Zayn screamed as he came inside Liam.Cum dripped out Liam's hole,and the feeling of liquid trickling down his skin made him cum.

He came all over the wall,strips of white making an irregular pattern on the blue plastic that was the stall's wall.

They're both still breathing heavily,and Zayn even thinks of resting his hand on the toilet seat because,hell,he'a exhausted.

"That was..." Liam gulps,as he fans himself lazily.

"Something that will definitely happen again in the future." Zayn finished.


End file.
